Becoming Shinobi
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: AU: In a time when Shinobi are no longer present, two children must learn their ways in order to depose a mad man before he unleashes an ancient power thought to be gone from the world, when it merely slept with it's last wielder. Their homes destroyed, their survival depends on making a pact with the ancient demons. But will they listen? Brotherly Sasuke. Naru/harem later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I'm back, and revving at full throttle! Now this will be a different take on the world of Naruto, in which we see our favorite blonde as an ousted prince of a once proud clan, set in a midevil-like Land of Fire. We'll see elements from Gladiator such as pit fighting, some slavery, possible rape if I can stomach it (probably not), language, and of course, lemons in the future.**_

_**1: Spirits**_

* * *

_The Land of Fire, a great expansive continent of deep lakes, lush forests and towering mountains as far as the eye could see. Within these terrains dwelt many a beast with great powers. Many called them demons, for the creatures would attack villages without warning at times and raze them to the ground, leaving few alive, while others named them spirits for there were times when these beasts would come to the aid of men should they deem them trustworthy. _

_As time moved on through the land, many of the great beasts withdrew from the world of men to live in solitude, while many still remained behind to give their guidance to the people they called friend. _

_Of all these beasts, there were nine that reigned above them all. These nine beasts owed no allegiance to the likes of men, spirit or demon, for they were not of flesh and blood, but pure, raw power, and everlasting. Never dyeing were these beasts, and rarely did they ever venture from their chosen homes unless angered. Each beast was marked by the number of tails they had, and were feared for their wrath should they awaken, but none more so than their king, a great fox with nine thrashing tails, and fur as red as a sea of blood._

_His power was so great that it was said that with one of his tails the fox could flatten a mountain range with one swipe. Even his brethren feared his wrath should he be stirred from his rest_...

"For when he wakes, disaster would fall across the land," Minato finished, snapping the book closed in front of the two boys, startling them. The blonde man laughed as the boys grumbled at him, "Sorry, boys, did I scare you?"

"No, Otou-san," Naruto grinned, as he and a raven haired boy picked themselves up off the floor where they'd been listening. "But Sasuke-niichan was!"

"Was not!" Sasuke squeaked out.

Minato grinned down at the two children, "Oh you two! If either of your mother's found out I was telling you scary stories before bed time - "

"You'd be hung from the castle tower," said a light, female voice. Then it was Minato's turn to jump, much to the two boys' amusement.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto giggle, "You scared Tou-san!"

Kushina rolled her eyes with a small smile, "As he should be," she said, giving her husband a light knock on the head, "You've both heard the legends of the demon lords a thousand times over, and here you both are listening to the buffoon read it like a nursery rhyme!"

"But it's not scary," Sasuke quipped, his thum close to his mouth, "Those demons are gone, ne?"

"Who knows?" Kushina shrugged, leaning down to pick her son up, "But it's a good practice to remember the old ways when demons and spirits still roamed the land of men." She reached down and took the other boy's hand, "Now, it's high time you were both in bed. Fugaku and Minato are to be out early tomorrow, and you two need your sleep!" She fussed over them as Sasuke dutifully followed after the red-haired woman with Naruto groaning for another story.

"Is Karin-neechan already asleep?" Naruto asked.

"She is, just like a good girl," Kushina said with a laugh, "For twins, my dear son, you and Karin are polar opposites."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

Minato chuckled, "She means that while you two would still be begging for stories until dawn, Karin would rather follow her instructions."

"So she should," Kushina huffed, looking over her shoulder at the man, "I blame you for Naruto's behavior, you know?"

"How could it be my fault?" Minato laughed, "I'm simply an easy going fellow, while my darling wife was once known as the _Red Devil_ of the battlefield!"

Naruto and Sasuke erupted into childish giggles as Kushina sent a scathing glare at the man, but smiled a moment later. "So the daughter takes after the father, while the son take after the mother?"

"That is how it seems," Minato smiled.

"Then what about Sasuke?" She pointed out.

At this the toddler looked up at the blonde man, his eyes full of innocence. "Am I like my Kaa-chan?"

Minato chuckled, and bent down to ruffle the boy's hair, "You got the best of both your parents, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke giggled, "Kaa-chan says I'm like Tou-san."

Minato shook his head, for the boy was hardly anything like his stoic father. If anything the boy was more like his mother, though he stayed closer to his older brother, and Naruto when the two were together, both of which were an influence on the boy. Naruto had boundless energy, while Itachi seemed more level-headed than his father, and showed compassion for those who deserved it.

An attribute that both children received from their mother.

Kushina smiled, "I think you are more like your mother, Sasuke," she said as the entered the children's room where three small beds dotted the corners, one of which was occupied by a small girl with hair just as red as Kushina's. She was snoring softly in her sleep, oblivious to their arrival as she cuddled with a small stuffed bear. Minato smiled, leaning down to rest a hand on the girl's head, smoothing down her short hair.

Kushina set Naruto down on his bed, tucking him under the covers, and kissing his forehead as he settled in with a small yawn. Sasuke, wanting to look mature, got in bed himself, but ruined the effect when he dozed off and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Kushina always thought this to be an adorable habit of the young Uchiha, and doted upon him almost as much as she did her own children.

Naruto was also soon sound asleep, already curled up in a ball beneath the covers, dreaming of riding atop a giant fox.

Though this was unknown to the boy's parents as the two left the children to sleep, deciding it was time to find their own bed.

xXx

The following morning, Minato and Fugaku found themselves going over a bit of disturbing news before the children were awaken for breakfast.

"What is that old war hawk up to?" Fugaku asked, looking over the charts in front of him, "Why would he suddenly attack a village out of the blue?"

Minato shook his head, "Not just a village, old friend, this was Takigakure. I've heard rumors that it was still in touch with a spirit beast that acted as a guardian for them. If that wer true, then Danzo seems to be more dangerous than anyone thought."

Fugaku nodded, "While I do not think the bit about the spirit is true, I do agree that this man is getting too full of himself for one so old. He is a man without heirs, is he not?"

"That's right," Minato nodded, "As far as anyone knows, he has no children or wives to speak of. But Fugaku-kun, we need to look at this from the old ways. Did something like this not happen before?"

"If you're talking about the second great war, that was well over a thousand years ago," Fugaku pointed out, "And neither a spirit beast or a demon has yet to be seen since it's end."

"But what if, by chance perhaps, Danzo came across one, and managed to gain it's support?" Minato asked evenly, "I mean think of it. I don't mean to bring up a sore subject, but did not Madara Uchiha cast his spell upon the Kyuubi no Kitsune during that war?"

Fugaku nodded sagely, "He did indeed, but the spell was broken long before he, or the beast could do any real damage."

"And Danzo has been known to dip into the old magics of all the clans," Minato pointed out, tapping the chart, "Takigakure has been said to house some very old scrolls on longevity, too, though the methods are said to be almost as demonic as the Kyuubi itself."

"And it would explain his march against them," Fugaku nodded, seeing the logic in his statement, "Barbaric as they are, I can see why anyone would hide such scrolls away."

"Yes," Minato nodded, "And what if they did have control over a spirit?"

"Then even Danzo would have had to fight for his life," Fugaku said, shrugging, "The only thing that can combat a spirit is another one. I've never heard of that old fool to have control of such a thing."

"It is as you say," Minato sighed, "but in these troubled times, we must look at what the facts suggest. Danzo attacked a village out of the blue for no apparent reason, wiping out most of its people while they may have been under the protection of a spirit beast, suggesting that the man has more power than he's been letting on for the last five years."

Fugaku sighed, "You should become a king with that sort of logic, Minato-kun. I really don't see why you never tried to take the throne."

Minato laughed, "Because I'm quite happy with being a simple lord of this land. Besides that, cousin Nagato is doing a fair job in ruling us."

Fugaku offered a rare smile, "You Uzumaki never cease to surprise me. But Nagato-sama is a good leader. He's well versed in the old magics."

"And it helps that he has Konan-chan to keep him in line," Minato laughed again, startling the Uchiha lord into laughing as he thought of the fiery temper the king's wife had.

xXx

The morning quiet was shattered by the sounds of children laughing as Naruto, Sasuke and Karin came bumbling down the stone steps into the kitchen. The maids and other housekeepers smiled indulgently, finding it hard not to do so around the three five-year-olds. Many thought the brotherly bond between the two young boy's would prompt a union between the two houses with Karin being married to the young Uchiha in time.

But for now, the children were wonderfully oblivious to the future, simply living for the moments between each other. Though, with Naruto's reckless behavior, and Sasuke often tailing after him in all things, many worried that both would get themselves injured sooner or later in the harsh lands of the Uzumaki forests.

Though there were no demons around in the forests, the beasts were still plenty dangerous, and larger enough to see one of the small children as snacks. But with their clan being foresters, Naruto was always out in the wild, leaping through the trees as if he was born to them. Sasuke, or any Uchiha for that matter, was more comfortable on horse back for one so young, but as someone Naruto treated as a brother, he was just as comfortable in the forest as the young blonde.

The real surprise, however, was Karin. The girl resembled her mother, yet was more like her father in every way possible. Minato was more of a strategic person, always pouring over old scrolls and books when he had the time. Karin imitated him, and found that she loved to read, and be read to. As a princess of the Uzumaki, she lacked nothing in mannerisms, or grace. She was obedient, and always minded Kushina, for she had seen the consequences of not doing so whenever her brother came home with a sore bottom.

Whenever Fugaku Uchiha stayed over with his son, it was expected that the three children would always come running down to the breakfast table so they could finish eating and spend the day playing together.

Today, however, would be different as the children, with Naruto in the lead, raced into the dinning hall to find Minato waiting for them with a smile on his face, while Fugaku kept his face stoic as per usual.

"Otou-san!" Naruto and Karin yelped, and ran at their father, nearly knocking the man down in their glee.

"Careful," Minato chuckled as they each hugged a leg, "You'll knock me over at this rate!"

"Sasuke, come here," Fugaku said, a small hint of a smile playing across his face as the boy's face lit up when he rushed over to his father.

Minato knelt down and hugged both children, "I hope you got plenty of sleep, Naruto, Karin, because I'm taking you into the forest today."

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully, "Can we look for Onbaa?"

Karin huffed and bonked him on the head, "There's no such thing! That's just something Okaa-san made up to scare you into behaving!"

"Is not!" Naruto whined, nursing the bump on his head, "They're real, right, Otou-san?"

Minato rolled his eyes, "Yes, son, just like _all_ ancient spirits and demons."

Karin gulped. Naruto grinned at her, "Not scared, are you, Nee-chan?"

"No!" Karin snapped.

"Oi, oi," Minato laughed, "It's too early for you two to be fighting, now go eat so we can be on our way."

"Hai," both children said, making him laugh again as they joined Sasuke at the table. Naruto was once again trying his luck with chop sticks, but he still wasn't used to it, even though he often watched his sister excel at it, which she often teased him about, except when Sasuke was around, who was just as clumsy with the utensils as his blonde friend.

Fugaku showed his son the proper way to hold them, but his little hands still had too much trouble to work them. Both boys sighed in defeat, and picked up a spoon to start shovling rice into their mouths.

Fugaku sighed and looked around the table, "Where is Kushina-san this morning?"

Minato shrugged, "Likely with the horses. you know how she cares for that young stallion that was born this last winter."

"You mean the once from the Suna mare, don't you?" The elder Uchiha asked, nodding, "A fine horse he'll make, but are those breeds not smaller then what we have here?"

"Slightly, but what they lack in size they make up for in speed. I've heard that Suna horses can easily out last a pure bred racing stallion of The Land of Fire." Minato grinned, "He's to be Naruto's when both are old enough."

"Yeah, but Karin gets to ride him, too." Naruto said happily.

Minato smiled at him, "That's very nice of you, Naruto. I'm sure Karin will like that. Won't you?"

"Yeah!" Karin chirped, "He's a really nice pony!"

Minato chucked, "Are you all finished? We should get going before noon. Don't want to miss lunch, do we?"

xXx

The forest surrounding Minato's home in Konoha was a lush, evergreen forest covered with giant oaks, and black pines. Animals of plenty roamed there, giving the Uzumaki clan plenty to hunt when needed. Nomadic clans would often come through and pass unseen because of the dense trees and shrubs that littered the forest floor. Deeper into the woods was a small mountain cave that led to a fresh water spring that fed a creek that ran through the plains.

In the early morning light the dew glistened like diamonds on the leaves and pine needles, giving light to the tree tops until a squirrel or bird landed on a branch, sending the droplets to the ground.

This is what the children loved most about it. Whether they were with their fathers on horseback, or running along the paths, it became a game to try and dodge whatever fell from the branches. One of the children, Naruto today, would throw a stone or pine cone into the branches and try to douse the other two. Naruto was particularly good at it when it came to getting his friend and sister drenched in the stuff.

Their laughter and antics would then draw the attention of the beasts that lived there. Deer and akashihi would come to investigate, and sometimes something larger would appear. Naruto always hoped that he would attracted one of the legendary apes that were believed to still roam the mountains and forests of the land, but the Onbaa never showed themselves to anyone.

But something was different today. Minato noticed, being a seasoned forester himself, that the animals seemed more active, and even the trees seemed more lush and green.

It was Karin, however, that made the discovery.

"Aie!" The little girl shrieked, which brought her father and brother running to her side while Sasuke drew a small dagger from his belt, ready to fight whatever it was that had frightened the girl.

The assailant turned out to be harmless as Minato came up behind his daughter, and found a small, white, humanoid creature staring at them. It tilted its head this way and that, making a small clinking sound.

"Well, I'll be," Minato breathed, then turned to the other man, "Fugaku, come here, you must see this!"

"What is it?" Fukagu asked, bring his horse closer.

"A _Kodama_," Minato smiled as the little fellow started clicking again. "A tree spirit! I never thought I'd live to see one!"

"It's kinda cute." Karin said.

"How extraordinary," Fugaku breathed, then noticed the children, no longer frightened, inching closer to the little being, "Is it dangerous?"

"No, I've heard they bring good luck to travels that meet them in th forests, and guide them when they're lost if they're asked." Minato said, then looked up as they heard more clicking coming from above them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin's eyes widened in delight as thousands of smiling faces looked down at them from the branches of a giant pine tree, all of them clicking and bobbing their heads.

"Incredible," Fugaku breathed, his own eyes wide with an almost child-like wonder, "The spirits really do still exist!"

"So it would seem, my friend," Minato smiled widely, "And now you must ask yourself, what else could still e out there, waiting to be found again?"

Fugaku nodded, watching as the little _Kodama_ Karin had found imitated the girl in poking at it, "I finally see your point, Minato-kun. If these friendly little fellows are still around, then who's to say that a demon beast or a larger spirit does still exist?"

Minato nodded, clapping his hands together and bowing in the direction of the tree, "I'll have to have a _shimenawa_ brought out to be tied around this tree so it won't be cut down." His said, then looked at his friend, "We must prepare the children, Fugaku-kun. Who know if Danzo actually has a spirit or demon on his side, or if he'll stop his marching, but it's time the children learn the old ways."

Fugaku nodded, "Yes, Mikoto and Itachi will approve of this, and I'm sure my eldest will wish to join them." He dismounted his horse as another of the little spirits drifted down to rest on the vacated saddle, causing him to smile at the little creature, "Tell me, Minato-kun, what should we expect?"

Minato shrugged, "That the most powerful of all demons is still roaming the world." Looking down at the children playing with the little _kodama_, he felt a pang of sadness, "Such a shame we didn't learn about these little fellows sooner. I would have brought them here long ago."

* * *

_**Just a heads up, folks, I know the poll for the pairing in this was open, but I'm getting so many requests for a harem that I going to give it a try with this one. The poll is still open, and the leading lady is still Fuu, with Tayuya and Tenten right behind her, and be warned, when I get to it, only the top three will get picked for the pairing. So come and vote! And please Review, too :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

_"Demon/spirit speech"_

_**2: The Byakko's Warning**_

* * *

Three years have passed since the discovery of the little _kodama_ in the forest. Since then, both Minato and Fugaku had pushed their sons into the world of war. Now their teachings had Naruto and Sasuke facing each other, sword in hand, waiting for the other to make a move. Naruto's right leg shifted, and Sasuke darted forward, the wooden blade whistling through the air as Naruto raised his own to block the strike, and letting it slide down the blade, unbalancing the young Uchiha.

Naruto then raised his own and brought it down toward his neck, but Sasuke rolled to the side, avoiding the blade by a fraction, and leapt back to his face to swipe at Naruto's middle, grating the wooden blade across his armored torso. Had the sword been steel instead of wood, it would have been a near deadly blow because of the thin armor, but the wood merely dented the metal plating, thus ending the fight.

"Dammit," Naruto spat, "You've been practicing!"

"Of course," Sasuke smiled at his friend and wiping the sweat from his brow, "You don't expect me to only train while I'm here, do you?"

"Feh! Just because you're a little faster - "

"Not just a little faster, Son," Minato said, stepping up to the boys, "Sasuke's improved very well in his speed. But then, so have you, my boy, if not for that blky armor, then I think you two would be evenly matched. The armor you wear may be thin, but it's quite heavy."

"See?" Sasuke grinned, "You just need to lose the armor and you'll be as fast as me!"

"Aw, stuff it, Sasuke-nii," Naruto said, grinning back, "Just because your clan uses light armor made, doesn't mean we Uzumaki will. We're heavy hitters!"

"Says the man that can barely lift his shield," Sasuke countered, tapping his friend on the shoulder with the Bokudo, "Face it, Nii-chan, you're just as reckless as I am, if not more!"

"The shield throws off my balance!" Naruto complained as Minato sighed as another argument threatened to break out between the two.

"Boys, that's enough," he said, "Go get cleaned up, and ready for dinner, you know how Kushina likes to have you two on time!"

Both boys nodded, and headed into the castle, Naruto with his blade over his shoulder, "How come you don't use a shield, anyway, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It's not in my family's style. My people are more used to using lances and spears than swords and shields when in combat."

"That makes sense," Naruto chuckled, "Truth be told, I'd rather use my bow for fighting. It just feels more natural than a sword."

"And you're good with it," Sasuke grinned, "I haven't seen you miss a target once!"

Naruto blushed, bashfully scratching the back of his head, "Aw, come on, I'm not that good!"

"Sure, and I'm an Onbaa," Sasuke sighed at his friend's modesty, "If it ever came down to it, Naruto-nii, I'd rather face you with swords, and not with your bow. I'd lose for sure!"

Naruto sighed, conceding the point, but Sasuke's words disturbed him, "Why would it ever come to that? We're practically brother's Sasuke! Kaa-chan even expects our houses to join with you and Karin-chan."

Sasuke blushed at that, "C-come on! I'm only eight for Kami's sake! Be-besides," his blush intensified, "I don't look at Karin-neechan like that."

Naruto chuckled, and lightly elbowed him in the ribs, "Well that makes one of you, because whenever you're here, she always goes out of her way to make herself pretty, and she's always talking about you when you're not here!"

"S-she does?" Now Sasuke's face was as red as a fox pelt, "W-what does she say?!"

Naruto snickered, seeing his friend had fallen for his baiting, "Oh, you know, just how cute you are, how nice you are and all that." He said, waving his hand flippantly.

"Anyhting else?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's grin grew so wide, Sasuke thought it would split his face, "She wonders if you still have that habit of sucking your thumb!"

"WAH! I do not!" Sasuke squawked.

"You did!" Naruto laughed, pointing at the outraged look on his friend's face, "We used to share the same room when you stayed overnight, and Karin thought it was adorable whenever you did that! And so did my mom!"

"Ugh!" Groaned Sasuke, "Please don't tell Father! He'd never let me hear the end of it!"

"Come on, would I do that?" Naruto asked.

"YES!"

"You're right!" Naruto crowed, racing ahead of him, laughing like a maniac. Sasuke growled and chased after him, brandishing his Bokudo threateningly.

"Get back here, Dobe!"

"Not a chance, Teme!" Naruto howled, "I gotta find Fugaku-jiji!"

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke roared, and began running after him in earnest.

Minato chuckled, "Those two will never change."

xXx

Much to the cook's dismay, Kushina and Karin had insisted upon helping him with the meal that evening. Not that either the mother or daughter weren't fair cooks, but he found it a little distracting from his job when he worried about either one hurting themselves in the kitchen, especially the younger daughter. But he admitted it was nice seeing the two working together, even when Karin was covered in flour from one of Kushina's slip ups.

"Okaa-san, why can't I train with Naruto-niichan, and Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, "I'm just as good as Nii-chan with a bow and arrow."

Kushina smiled indulgently, "Because you are a princess, my dear."

"But you fought as a child, too." She whined, petulantly, her cheeks puffing out.

"That was a different time, Karin-chan," Kushina laughed, "And I was not a princess back then, but a shield maiden of the Uzumaki tribe. It was your father that made us into the strong clan that we are now."

Karin sighed, having heard this story before, "But Okaa-san, I wanna be like you were!"

Kushina thought about this for a moment, "Your father would rather you not have to fight," she said, deflating her daughter's hope, "But he's expecting something to happen involving Danzo in the future, so maybe I could -"

"You really mean it?!" Karin cried happily, grabbing her mother by her arm. Kushina burst out laughing at the girl's enthusiasm, and hugged her tightly, covering them both with flour.

"Of course, Karin-chan, but don't expect too much just yet," she tapped her on the nose, "You must show him that you are strong, Karin, that little Uchiha you like so much, ne?"

Karin blushed lightly, but smiled at her, "Hai!"

"GET BACK HERE, DOBE!"

Kushina and Karin giggled as they heard Sasuke's angry roar, "The boys are here."

The pair stepped out of the kitchen, allowing the cook to take over his duties, and found Sasuke and Naruto wrestling on the floor while Minato was unsuccessfully trying to break them apart. Karing giggled at the two boys in a tangle of limbs as her mother shook her head in exasperation. "Boys! _ATTENTION_!"

At the woman's shout, both boys, and Minato snapped up straight, Naruto and Sasuke for fear of angering the woman, and Minato out of pure habit. Karin could hold back the burst of laughter that bubbled up in her chest at seeing her father cowed like this, and doubled over in loud guffaws. Naruto grumbled a bit while Sasuke blushed, thinking he was the object of her amusement.

"Sorry, Kaa-chan," Naruto said, sheepishly.

"Sorry, Kushina-baachan," Sasuke said. The red-haired woman merely rolled her eyes.

"Minato, why are being so rigid?" She asked, snapping her husband out of it, "Go sit at the table, dinner is almost ready."

Naruto and Sasuke snickered.

"Huh? Oh, uh," Minato stammered, scratching the back of his head, "Force of habit?"

Kushina narrowed her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips, "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

Minato immediately realized his mistake, "Oh, I just meant back when we were still in the army and such!" He stammered out while the boys started cracking up.

"Are you saying I'm bossy?" Kushina asked.

"Nonono!" Minato shook his head vigorously, "Quite the opposite! You're very easy-going!"

"Ah, so I'm not being strict enough for you now?" Kushina said, though she was enjoying herself teasing the man, she would never let him know it. Karin was, by now, close to falling on the floor with laughter at her father's expense.

"I didn't say that, my darling, please I meant nothing by - "

"Minato?"

"Yes dear?"

"Sit down and eat," she smiled sweetly.

Minato sighed, "Yes dear."

Kushina smiled, and bent to help her daughter up, "Remember that, Karin-chan, because that is the best way to keep one's husband on his toes."

"Yes-heehee-Kaa-chan!" Karin giggled, wiping a tear from her eye.

Minato cleared his throat, "Well, uh, let's hurry up and eat then, the boys have had a long day of training."

"Who won?" Karin asked her brother.

"He did," Naruto jerked his thumb at Sasuke, who adopted a smug grin, but the blonde boy grinned devilishly, "Hard to believe he ever had a cute little habit of sucking his thumb, ne, Karin?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently as Karin blushed, remembering his little habit. "It's not like you still do it, right?"

Sasuke blushed, but said nothing, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow at him. "Sasuke?" Again he remained quiet. Naruto's grin grew wide, "You're kidding?!"

"Leave him alone," Karin huffed, shoving her him in the shoulder lightly, "It's not like he's the only one that has a childish habit. You still crawl into bed with me whenever you have a bad dream!"

"Oi, don't say that!" Naruto yelped, but Sasuke grinned just as wide as he had moments ago.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Sasuke said in a baby voice, "Widdle Nii-chan had a bad dweam!"

"Put a lid on it, Teme!" Naruto roared, earning himself a whack on the head from Kushina.

"I'll have none of that language at the table!"

"Owowowow!"

"Never a dull moment with this family," Minato smiled as dinner was served to the now squabbling family.

"Yes, indeed, Lord Minato," said the cook with a smile, "Never a dull moment."

xXx

The following morning saw the two princes and princess riding their horses in the early morning light in the forest, the little _kodama_ clicking away in greeting as they passed under their tree. Karing smiled at the little beings, raising her hand in greeting, prompting the little ones to wave back. She had always liked the little spirits since the day she found one staring at her from the base of the tree, even though they had scared her at first.

"They're in high spirits this morning," Sasuke smiled up at them, "Wonder what's up?"

"Probably happy to see us," Naruto said over his shoulder, his face obscured partially by his bow and quiver, "When's the last time we actually came this deep into the woods?"

"Not in a long time," Karin sighed, reaching down to pat her horse's neck. "I've actually missed it out here."

Sasuke nodded, "You were never one to enjoy the outdoors until we met these little fellows. What changed?"

Karin looked down with a slight blush, "I don't really know that myself."

"How's that?" Naruto asked, turning his black Suna stallion around, "Didn't you start liking it when you found out about the spirits?"

"That's part of it," she said, looking back up at the tree, "But it's not just them...I want to see more."

Sasuke looked at her quizzically, "More what? Spirits?"

"Everything," she smiled, "If these little ones are a sample of what the world has to offer, then I'd love to see more of it instead of just our little valley."

Naruto grinned, nodding, "Sounds like a great dream to me." He turned and spured his horse on, "What else could be out there?"

Sasuke chuckled, following after him, "Hopefully a big boar we can roast tonight!"

"Now _that's_ a dream!" Naruto laughed.

Karin rolled her eyes, "Don't you two ever think about anything besides food?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, then back at her, "No."

"I should have seen that coming," Karin grumbled.

A movement ahead of them caught their attention. Naruto and his horse froze as the blonde reached for his bow, notching an arrow in on fluid movement. Sasuke hefted a large spear in case whatever was in the bushes charged at them.

Karin noticed that the clicking from the _kodama_ had all but stopped. She wisely chose to have her horse move behind Sasuke as Naruto drew the bow back. Naruto was ready for most anything that might be coming...except the creature that stepped out of the leaves a moment later.

A deer or elk would have been a welcomed sight, and wolf a rare one, but this beast was stranger still. It was a tiger, larger and white with a long white tail and tufts of white fur on its back and front legs. Naruto was so surprised that he nearly let the arrow fly from his grip.

"That's impossible," Karin breathed out, "What's a tiger doing this far East?"

As if in answer to her question, the tiger rumbled deeply in th back of its throat, motioning with its head back the way they came.

Naruto looked at the beast curiously, his eyes boring into the intelligent ones of the tiger, "You...want us to turn back?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, then flinched as the giant cat dipped its head in a nod, "This _can't_ be real. Are the _kodama_ playing a trick on us?"

"I don't think so," Karin shook her head, "As crazy as it is, that thing's real!"

The tiger rumbled again, making the horses snort in fear.

"Uh, guy's maybe we should do as it wants?" Naruto suggested, easing off on his bow, "I don't really want to find out if he's friendly or not, and I've kinda got a bad feeling about this whole thing." He shivered, suddenly feeling cold, "Something doesn't feel right."

Sasuke nodded, "I know. I feel it, too."

Karin shifted nervously as her horse began backing away, "I don't like this. Let's go already!"

"Okay then," Naruto said, "But take it easy. We don't wanna startle it."

Both of Sasuke and Karin nodded as they slowly turned their horses and started away as Naruto kept an eye on the tiger until he felt it was safe enough to leave. Then he wheeled his horse around and galloped away after them.

Minutes later, the three children were resting their horses at a small spring that flowed from the creek.

"That was strange," Karin said, petting her horse to comfort herself, "That tiger was unlike any animal I've ever seen."

Sasuke was kneeling by the spring taking mouthfuls of water for himself while his horse drank beside him, "It was weird, that's for sure. I've never even seen one before, let alone a white one."

Naruto was the only one that was quiet. He stood leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, and deep in thought over what had happened. The way the tiger had looked at him. It was almost like it was speaking to him with its eyes. And he had understood those eyes. There had been no malice in them, or ill will that would have brought them harm. Simply worry.

"Naruto?" Karin said, catching his attention, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, but something still doesn't feel right," he said, leaning his head back against the trunk, "That tiger wasn't _normal_."

"Ya think?" Karin huffed, "I've never seen a live one before, but even I know that they're orange, not white!"

"That's not what I mean!" Naruto snapped, "What if that tiger was one of the spirits like the _kodama_?"

Sasuke nodded, "Okay, that would make a little sense. And it would explain why it looked bigger, and had all that fur on its body."

Karin snapped her fingers, "And it didn't have any stripes on its tail!"

"Right," Naruto said, nodding, "I could almost feel it trying to tell me something, too."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, "Were we too close to its home?"

"No, I think it was trying tell us that it was dangerous to go any further," Naruto reasoned, shivering at the memory of those eyes boring into his, "I don't know how else to explain it."

"Well," Sasuke said, raising up from the stream, "Should keep hunting?"

"I don't think so," Karing said, "If the tiger was trying to keep us away from something in the forest, wouldn't whatever it is still be roaming the forest?"

"Karin-chan's right, Sasuke," Naruto said, pushing off the tree, "We should get back home and tell Otou-san about this. If whatever it is is dangerous, then we should tell him so we can keep the guards posted around the village. Plus Fugaku-jichan will need to know, too. Weren't you going to travel back home tonight?"

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, "Okaa-san didn't want us gone for more than a few days, and we've already been here for three."

"Then let's go," Naruto swung up on his horse, as did the others, and spured his horse into a gallop. Sasuke had his mount, a _Hi no Kuni_ stallion, larger and more powerful than his_ Kaze no Kuni_ stallion, keeping up with him with no problem. Karin, also riding_ Hi no Kuni_ horse, a mare, had trouble keeping up for she always feared leading her beloved mount into trouble if she drove the beast to hard through the forest, though she kept a moderately good pace with the two stallions.

Naruto, being practically raised in the forest by his father, lead his stallion without fail through the trees, his unease growing. The forest had gone so quiet in the last few minutes. Naruto knew this to never be a good sign. The birds had even stopped chirping. Which meant they were frightened beyond belief, and did not want to be found.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled from beside him, "I smell smoke!"

Naruto curse under his breath. Being so focused on his ears, he'd failed to notice the scent. _Open your senses, Son, _his father had told him, _see not with your eyes, but with your ears and nose. You will hear the beast before you see him. Hide in the trees and keep your nose to the wind and you will smell the fire before you feel the flames. _

"We have to hurry!" Naruto yelled, urging his horse faster, and drawing his bow once more. Sasuke grimaced, looking slightly scared that there might be danger ahead of them, but readied his spear.

"Karin, when we get to the edge of the trees, stay hidden, and wait for us!" Sasuke yelled, looking back over his shoulder at the girl. She shook her head, not speaking for fear of biting her tongue, but her expression gave him all the answers he needed. She wasn't going to stay behind. "Damn, stubborn woman!" Sasuke growled.

It was then that Naruto broke through the remaining trees and out onto the plains...

"What the hell..." Naruto breathed out on a gasp, his horse rearing to a stop at what lay before them. Sasuke pulled up beside him, also stunned by the sight. It was Karin, though, that pinned it.

"A demon?!"

It was true. The Uzumaki castle and surrounding villages had been tampled by a single, massive creature. The beast was a gigantic orange, elephantine chimera, with tiger-like legs, and a long trunk with armour on the base and between it's eyes. The legs and trunk were yellow, with orange stripes marking the legs, which sported long, razor-like claws on each foot. Below the trunk, it's mouth was lined with enormous teeth and tusks.

Naruto's body began to tremble. From those same teeth dripped blood, and the remains of bodies that had once been his clansmen. He tightened his grip on his bow, making the wood creak and groan in protest, "I don't care what it is! It's killed our clan! Hyah!" He kicked his horse into motion, the loyal beast not protesting as it dove forward at his master's bidding.

"Naruto!" Sasuke roared behind him, "Don't rush in! We don't know what that thing is!"

"I don't care!" Naruto repeated, drawing his bow back, loosing an arrow at the beast's massive head. True to his aim, the arrow flew and buried itself in the creature's eye. The monster bellowed in pain and rage, turning its attention to the boy riding toward it.

Sasuke, growling in frustration, urged his horse after him, his spear raised to throw. Karin didn't know what to do. She wanted to help them, but she had no weapons to fight with. And the massive creature seemed to freeze her in place as it bellowed and roared in anger as her brother and friend attacked it.

Sasuke, as the monstrous beast lumbered toward him, urged his horse between its legs, and under the trunk, stabbing at the soft belly with his spear. Blood spurted from the wound he made, staining the fur. The beast stamped around, trying to crush the little annoyance beneath it. Naruto loosed another arrow into the beast's trunk, causing more pain as the missile found its mark.

The beast reared up on it hind legs, prompting Sasuke to get away from it before it came back down, crushing it's paws into the ground where he had been moments earlier.

The now one-eyed monster charged after him, swinging its trunk wildly in attempts to swat him off his mount. Sasuke grinned, standing up in the saddle, and turning with his spear raised in a move that all Uchiha cavalry men were taught at a young age, and hurled the spear at the beast's remaining eye, and finding its mark. The roar that followed was deafening as the now blind monster thrashed wildly trying to dislodge the spear.

"Nice shot!" Naruto yelled, grinning with a hunter's pride, "Let's bring this monster down!"

"Don't get too cocky, Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, ducking under the beast's trunk, "Remember what Minato-jisan always said! A wounded animal is always the most dangerous!"

"I know that!" Naruto yelled, drawing another arrow back, "But this animal's not getting away from me! Not after what it did to my people!" He loosed the arrow which flew straight at the beast's head, slamming into the skull with such force that the shaft shattered.

Sasuke shook his head and drew his sword, a long katana he'd been given as a gift from his brother. He charged the creature, slicing his sword at the ankles of each foot as drove his horse between them again. The behemoth roared in pain as its legs buckled, and its body crashed to the ground. Sasuke howled in triumph as he wheeled his horse around to make another pass. But his victory was cut short was the beast's tail whipped around, crashing into both the boy and his horse. The horse screamed in pain as he and Sasuke were sent flying.

Karin screamed at the sight of them landing in a heap in the rubble of a collapsed house. The horse didn't move, dead from the fall. Sasuke landed heavily beside his fallen mount, rolling in the dust, and holding a bleeding right arm that still clutched his sword. Karin ground her teeth, and spurred her horse forward into the fray even as Naruto leapt from his horse and onto the creature's hide.

The blonde boy scrambled about, trying to find purchase on the creature's slick fur, his bow clenched between his teeth. The tail whipped at him, barely missing him as he climbed up onto its back.

Karin reached Sasuke as the boy staggered to his feet, watching his friend stand up on the monster. Feeling the boy there, the beast bucked and kicked like a bull as it tried to throw the annoyance off. Naruto clung to its back like a tick, taking his bow from his teeth, and notching an arrow as he crawled to the head.

"What the hell is he doing?" Karin asked, watching her brother as she helped Sasuke into her saddle.

Sasuke grinned, "I think he's trying to bring it down for good!"

Naruto stood atop the beast's head, his bow and arrow drawn all the way back, and aimed down at the skull. "For my people you monster!" The bow twanged as the arrow shot straight down into the beast's brain. It reared back again, unbalancing him and roling the boy down its back, and toppling over backward. Naruto jumped off just in time as the monster came crashing down, dead.

Naruto picked himself up, bruised and battered, but otherwise unharmed. "Sasuke, Karin, you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Karin said, smiling at him, "But Sasuke hurt his arm."

"Aw, this is nothing compared to all the beatings I got from Otou-san and Minato-jisan." He grinned, then looked at the dead beast, "What the devil is that thing, anyway? Some kind of demon?"

Karin took a good long look at the thing, noticing familiar things she'd read about. "I think it's a Baku. They're spirits!"

"Feh, why would a spirit attack our home!" Naruto growled, "Look at this! Everyone's gone! Otou-san, Okaa-san, everyone!"

"Remember what Otou-san said, Naruto-kun," Karin said, "Lord Danzo may have spirits under his control! This had to be his doing!"

"Why, though?!" Sasuke asked angrily, then sighed, looking down, "What about my otou-san? He's not here either!"

Naruto looked around at the destruction. His village was completely destroyed, flattened. The castle in which he had lived was now a pile of stones. Nothing remained. "We should look around." He said, looking at his sister, "There might be survivors."

Karin nodded, reaching for the reins of her horse, and leading her and Sasuke toward the destroyed castle.

* * *

_**And done. Well, I have three followers so far, and thanks to Narutopokefan, darkpetalz, and for following the story. Hopefully this chapter will prompt some reviews for the story. As for the poll result, still Fuu in the lead with Tayuya and Tenten bring up second and third place. I hope this was a satisfactory chapter for the readers, especially the little battle between the Baku and our two heroes. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last time we found our trio facing a Byakko(spiritual white tiger with two tails) that warned them of a danger in the forest. Heeding the spirits warning, Naruto, Sasuke and Karin race home, only to find it in ruin with no sign of their parents...**_

_**As for the poll, the winners were Fuu in first, Tayuya in second, and Tenten bringing up third. Here's the first.**_

_**3: The Blacksmith's Daughter**_

* * *

Naruto searched all day along side his sister and friend in hopes of finding some trace of a survivor, but there was nothing. As they had seen on the hill above the plains where their village rested, everything was trampled to the ground by the Baku. Now the searched the castle. The ruins of the small hold were still standing, making it easier to pick through the rubble, but what they found...

Bodies. People they had known, had grown up with, and had taken care of them, were now nothing but cold, lifeless corpses. For Naruto, the hardest thing was pulling his nursemaid out from under a pile of stones that had once been a wall, and then digging a hole to bury the poor woman.

Sasuke found his fair share of dead, but remained stoic, even as tears started pouring from his face as he helped Naruto dig, ignoring his injury. Karin wept openly, not being able to even get to her knees to help them as she found what remained of the stable boy that had been her friend since her early childhood. But there was some relief for them. They hadn't yet found their parents, which meant that they could still be alive somewhere.

Later, as the sun started setting, the three, after spending the entire day burying their friends, sat around a small fire Sasuke had built for them from scraps he'd found lying around. To no one's pleasure, Naruto had to kill one of the remaining pigs still roaming the ruins of the village to feed them that night, but no one complained as the filled their empty stomachs, though their empty hearts were still aching.

Karin barely ate anything as she thought about the day, seeing so many dead in such a short amount of time by the jaws of a spirit. "How could this have happened?" She asked aloud, "The guards should have been able to raise the alarm with something that big roaming the area, so why did this - "

"It was summoned," Sasuke muttered almost to quietly for her to hear, "Otou-san once told me that their were ancient tribes that could summon spirits to them whenever they wanted."

Naruto nodded, "So did ours," he said, taking a large bite out of the meat he had been roasting, "Someone must have called that thing while they were inside the village. It's the only way that the village would be caught unaware like this."

"Either way," Sasuke sighed, "We can't stay here. I don't know if our parents are alright, but we should probably try and find out if there are any signs of tracks or wagons."

Naruto looked up at him, "You don't mean slavers?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It's possible, Naruto-nii, I mean we didn't find their bodies at all. It's gotta mean they were taken prisoner."

"He's right, Nii-chan," Karin said, her voice shaking, "We should try to find them as soon as possible. I...I wanna see Okaa-san again!" She cried and hid her face in her knees. Naruto reached over and rubbed her back in a comforting gesture that he'd seen his mother do hundreds of times in the past. Karin leaned into him, taking the comfort gratefully.

"So, what will we do when we find them," Sasuke asked, "There's only three of us, and I'm injured, so we won't be able to do much good if we can't fight."

Naruto nodded, "I can use my bow to take out anyone that might get in our way."

"Naruto-nii," Karin sniffed, "You're talking about killing someone, right? How can you say that so calmly?"

"Probably just the anger I'm feeling," the blonde boy said, clenching his fists, "When we left this morning, we said good-bye to our family, then we came back and everything was destroyed."

"And there was a spirit ravaging the castle," Sasuke ground out.

Karin sniffled again, wiping a tear from her eye, "At least we're still together."

Naruto smiled at his sister, "Yeah, there is that." Looking over at Sasuke he saw that the dark-haired boy returned the smile.

A few more minutes around the fire, and the trio started to doze in front of the flames. Sasuke took the initiative and stretched out, and was soon joined by Naruto and Karin, with the young red-head sandwiched between the boys.

The morning came far too soon, however, and all three found that the tragedy that had happened was reality, not a bad dream. With Sasuke's horse dead from the battle, he rode behind Karin. The girl tried not to show her giddiness, because Sasuke's injury forced him to hang onto her while they rode. Sasuke himself was trying hard not to blush, but was failing miserably.

Naruto had ridden ahead of them, having the swifter mount, to search for a trail. He circled the surrounding forest trails for any signs of horses or wagons, and found what he was looking for on the second pass. the ground leading to the West was torn by what looked like hooves and wagon wheels, all of which looked laden with weight.

"This is it," Naruto muttered, reaching for his quiver, and knocking an arrow, then he gave a shrill whistle, signaling his friends. Karin and Sasuke came thundering toward him a few moments later.

"Did you find something?" Sasuke asked.

"Tracks," Naruto said, pointing at the ground with his bow, "Still fresh, too, so we should get going if you're still up for it?"

"Damn right, I'm still up for it," Sasuke growled, "Okaa-san would never be the same if Otou-san never came back!"

Naruto wheeled his horse around and started down the trail, "Then let's go! They have a full day ahead of us, and we don't know how many there are."

Karin and Sasuke nodded as they followed after the blonde.

Traveling along the road in silence, Naruto kept his ears and nose open for anything that might give him a sign as too how many horses or men were in the troupe. Sasuke kept silent as he rode behind Karin, trusting Naruto's instinct to lead them. He kept his good hand on his sword, but being right handed, his left hand felt awkward on the hilt.

They rode hard for a full hour before they hit a snag.

They came to the river. It was a massive torrent of rolling white water that the tracks lead to. Against the rocks that were in the middle of the water, bodies of horses and men could be seen caught on the jagged surfaces.

Naruto strained to get a better look. "I don't recognize those soldiers."

Behind her, Sasuke growled, "I do! Those are Danzo's ROOT soldiers! Otou-san said they all wear black uniforms like the robes Danzo is known for!"

"So this really was him," Karin said, "But how did they even across?"

"Looks like a lot of them didn't," Naruto observed as he noticed more bodies washed up against the shore. Many of them were soldiers, but he could see some of them were civilians. "The probably floated down the river to the other side, pushing off the rocks as they went."

"Should follow the river?" Karin asked.

Sasuke nodded, "That'd be the best, since we don't know where they crossed over."

"Alright," Naruto said, directing his horse south, "Let's move then. Maybe we can catch up to them."

The trio moved a short way alongside the river, the water rolling and frothing more violently the further they went. And more bodies were seen washed up on the banks.

As the river finally started to calm down, Naruto's horse started snorting and pawing at the ground in alarm. "What the - " Karin gasped as her horse followed suit, and reared whinnying alarm.

"Must be all the dead bodies," Sauske reasoned, trying to hold onto Karin.

"They didn't act like this back at the castle," Naruto snapped, trying to bring his mount under control, "I think it's something el- "

"Naruto, by the water!" Karin shouted, pointing toward the edge of the river.

Naruto snapped around, looking along the water's edge. What he saw had him leaping from his saddle, and diving in. A hand was holding onto a branch while the rest of the person was submerged under water, too weak to pull their body out. Naruto carefully waded out into the water up to his chest, feeling the current trying to catch his body and pull him further in.

As he reached the hand, he saw that it was small and dainty, a girl from the look of the slenderness of the wrist. He took a tight hold of her, and gave a harsh pull as the girl burst out of the water.

Her face and lips were pale from the cold water. "Karin, get a rope!" Naruto yelled, getting a mouthful of water. The girl's weight, along with the swift current of the river was beginning to drag him and the girl into deeper water.

Sasuke jumped off the horse and started for the water. "Hang on, we're coming!" Karin swung down and dug into her saddle bag for the rope, tossing it to Sasuke, who tied it around his waste and plunged in after them. "Grab my hand!" Naruto reached out with his free arm and latched on to the Uchiha heir as Karin wrapped the rope around her saddle horn and backed her horse away.

Sasuke grunted as the rope tightened around his middle, and the three of them were hauled out. Naruto and the girl came bumbling to the ground, coughing and sputtering out water.

"Nii-san," Karin yelled, running to her brother's side, "Are you alright?!"

"Baha!" Naruto coughed, spitting up water, "I think I swallowed a fish!"

Sasuke, panting for breath, laughed, "Cough it up, we can have it for lunch!"

"Get a fire going, will ya?" Naruto coughed, starting to shiver, "I'm freezing!"

The girl, who was too busy coughing up more water than Naruto had, finally stopped and collapsed to the ground. "Th-th-thank y-y-y-you!" She chattered out, her teeth hammering down faster than a horse's hooves.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked, wringing out his hair, "Were you with Danzo's men?"

"D-d-d-do I l-l-lo-look like a s-s-s-soldier?" She chattered, still to tired to raise off the ground. Naruto took pity on her and lifted her into his arms. She wasn't a soldier, that was certain. Her hair hung down in a drenched brown curtain, while her clothes were a small, pink sleeveless shirt, and pair of red pants that were shredded to near embarrassing portions.

Karin was bent over furiously striking a flint and steel into a small mound of pine needles. They caught and started burning quickly. She hurriedly piled twigs on top, watching them catch before she added larger sticks and leaves to keep it going until she had a sizable camp fire going.

"Get over here and warm up before you freeze!" Karin called, getting up from her crouch, "I'll ride out and see if there's anything to hunt."

"Oi, don't go to far!" Sasuke yelled out in alarm, "We don't know if those soldiers are still around!"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Karin grinned, "You know better than most that I'm just as good with a bow as Naruto."

"She's right," Naruto chuckled, "Quit worrying about her, and help me with our new friend here."

"Tenten," the girl chattered, sighing gratefully as Naruto and Sasuke helped her settle in front of the fire, "My n-name's Tenten."

"Well," Karin said as swung back onto her horse and untied the rope from her saddle, "I hope she likes grouse, because I saw a lot of them pecking about while we were riding."

xXx

"Six grouse, two hares, and one small boar," said a smiling Karin upon returning to camp, dropping her kills off to her blonde brother. Tenten looked at them hungrily as Naruto started cleaning them. The small boar went first while he plucked and gutted out the birds and let them cook in their skin around the fire. Naruto saved the two hares for last as they would cook faster.

Sasuke almost laughed when he saw a line of drool forming on Tenten's chin. In his opinion, roast rabbit was excellent on any occassion, but especially when one was hungry. And from the sound of the girl's stomach, she was certainly that.

Soon enough the hares were sizzling over the flames and turning a tantalizing golden brown. The scent alone was enough to make the girl moan in hunger. Naruto drew a knife and sliced off a back leg to hand to her...and nearly had his arm ripped off in her enthusiasm. Karin chuckled, "Give the whole thing to her, Nii-chan, she probably hasn't had a proper meal in days!"

Naruto did as he was told and watched as the rabbit was quickly eaten. "I take it they didn't feed you much?"

"Mph!" Tenten swallowed, "Barely anything. They kept us alive, and that's all they did."

Sasuke prodded one of the grouse, "Do you know where you were headed?"

Tenten shook her head as she bit off another mouthful, "All I know is that we got blindsided. Otou-san and Okaa-san told me to run, but they still caught me."

"Where are you from?" Karin asked, taking her own grouse from the fire, "I know I've never seen you in our village."

"My family and I were blacksmiths," Tenten said, finally slowing down as she dropped the remains of the rabbit, "We lived in a small village just West of Konoha. When they came for us, we didn't get any warning at all. A monster just appeared out of nowhere, and started attacking people."

"Just like us," Naruto said sadly, "I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki, the girl there is my sister, Karin, and this guy is Sasuke Uchiha." He grinned in amusement as the girl's eyes grew wider with their names.

"Oh, by Kami, your the princes and the princess they were talking about!" Tenten cried, a blush coming to her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry if any-"

"Stop trying to apologize," Sasuke said, "We've lost just as much as you have, so we've all got the same ranking now; fugitive."

"Did you happen to see the Uzumaki lord and lady?" Karin asked hopefully, "The lord would have had blonde hair like Naruto, and the lady would look like me, except she doesn't have glasses."

"I saw someone like that," Tenten said, smiling, "They were two people that were actually being treated well among us."

"What about an Uchiha man?" Sasuke asked desperately, "He would have been a tall man with hair the color of ash!"

"I didn't see anyone like that, just a strange girl with hair the color of mint leaves," Tenten said sadly, "She was one of the last people from Takigakure. Other than that, the only other person that stood out was a girl with pink hair and monstrous strength. Heehee, she gave those jerks a lot of trouble when they tried to catch her!"

"Monster strength?" Naruto asked.

Tenten grinned, "Yeah, I don't know where she came from, but before they came for my village I heard they found her in the woods, and she sent a lot of them flying through the trees with one punch! Kami I wish I'd been there to see that!"

Karin smiled, "I think I like this girl already. She must have been one strong woman!"

"Not even that!" Tenten smiled at her, "She was younger than me! And she looked so...scrawny! If I didn't see the way she was chained up, I never would have believed it!"

"Chained?" Sasuke quipped, "I'm surprised she could move if she was scrawny and had chains on her."

"That's what I thought," Tenten said, "But I've heard rumors that people who live in the forests away from others still looked to the spirits for their strength. After I saw her carrying around all that iron, I can believe it."

Naruto nodded, "We've had a few encounters with spirits."

"Dobe here killed a Baku that was attacking our castle." Sasuke snickered, nudging his friend in the ribs. Naruto growled and batted his arm away and sliced into the boar for a slab of meat.

"_He_ killed a spirit?" Tenten sighed, looking at the blonde in a new light. "Did it have a long nose and clawed feet?"

"And big teeth," Sasuke smiled, nudging him in the ribs again, "This guy rode right up to the thing, climbed on its back, and put an arrow in its skull!"

"You helped, too." Naruto pointed out. But the damage, if one could call it that, had been done. Sasuke grinned, as did Karin when she saw the look in Tenten's chocolate brown eyes as she looked over at Naruto with admiration.

"That's the one that attacked my village!" Tenten cried happily, "Thank you so much!" She flung her arm around the blonde and came close to stangling him in the hug she gave him.

"So...uh, ahem," Naruto coughed, "Where did these men cross the river?"

Tenten blinked, and let go of him shyly, "Oh, uh, they came across a shallow spot in the river. That's where I made my escape. I dove in and swam up-stream until I tired out. Then...you came along." Again she had a look of admiration in her eyes that had Naruto feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Any idea where they might be going?" Sasuke asked, still grinning at Naruto.

"With all the people they have, I'd say they were heading for Amegakure. I've heard bad things about that place trading in slaves and other things the king frowns on." Tenten sighed, "If those were really Danzo's men, its almost a guarantee they'd head there. Danzo has a hideaway there, and its word of the grape-vine that it's where he does most of his business."

Naruto bit off a huge chunk of meat and thought a moment, "I hate to say this, but I don't think we'll be catching them."

Tenten broke into a dazzling smile, "I know a path through the woods that'll take us ahead of them by three days if they are headed for Ame, and if they're not, we'll still be able to get a birds-eye view of where they are heading!"

"Where?!" All three royals yelled.

Tenten nearly bowled over backwards, "Uh, the path through the mountains. It's just a few hours' ride from here. It cuts through an old forest said to be inhabited by spirits, and other creatures. I've even heard of a Bijuu living there."

Karin sat back with a wide-eyed look, "No wonder they didn't take that path. But if it's spirits, our father taught us how to respect them, and ask for safe passage through their domains."

Tenten shrugged, "I don't care one way or another. I'm not so sure the rumors about the place are true or not."

"And this is from the girl who had a spirit attacking her village." Sasuke said, picking the last few bits of meat from his grouse. "We've seen things in the last few days we never thought we'd see. Including a white tiger that wasn't supposed to e in our area. And let's not forget our little friends, the Kodama."

"You've seen the little tree spirits?" Tenten smiled, "I've never seen anything like them. I've always wanted to see the little forest spirits, but I never saw them close to our home."

"They won't come out if they feel threatened," Naruto smiled, remembering all the times they'd played in the woods with the little spirits. "But they're kind and playful to those they know as friends."

"So," Karin said, clapping her hands together, "Where are we heading again?"

Tenten smiled, "Otou-san called it_ Shi no Mori_, the Forest of Death." She said cheerfully.

* * *

_**And that's chapter three, folks, and we've officially met the first of the winning three. Now we head into Shi no Mori, where a Bijuu is rumored to make it's home. But are the stories true? Does a tailed-beast really call the forest it's home? Find out next time!**_

_**Don't forget to review please!**_


End file.
